


《巫师周刊》对巴黎之战的报道摘录

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 报道体, 沙雕来的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 禁忌之恋修成正果：斯卡曼德兄弟的世纪之吻本篇特约记者芭比塔·斯基特报道





	1. Chapter 1

正如各位读者所见，封面上相拥而吻的正是大名鼎鼎的斯卡曼德兄弟。在击败黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃所释放的厉火恶兽后，为之努力的巫师和麻瓜喜极而泣，并肩作战的斯卡曼德兄弟更是紧紧相拥。而在纽特·斯卡曼德细语什么后，其哥哥忒修斯·斯卡曼德吻上了他那柔软温暖的唇，指尖穿过蓬乱的发丝，另一条胳膊挽住腰间。

 

“当时一片混乱，我站在那位自称已经六百岁的老人身后，完全不知道该干什么，难道我还要拿根树枝当魔法棍子帅气地往地面捅吗？我根本不想卷入你们这些巫师战争！我只想奎妮能够回来…..”在场的K姓麻瓜噙着泪水悲伤地说，想必他的爱人在此次事件中离他远去，而他，一个弱小的、体内毫无魔法因子的麻瓜却无力挽回。

在记者善意提醒在美国巫师与麻瓜通婚仍未合法后，K姓麻瓜不再讲述他和奎妮的浪漫爱情史，终于言归正传，回到访问中来。“我不知道他们有没有亲吻，但我看到他们抱在一起了。纽特虽然说他讨厌自己的哥哥，但我相信他是很爱忒修斯的…是这个名字吧？忒修斯还是提修斯？总之，有次我们聊天，他告诉我关于提修斯讨厌他的三件事，但我怎么听都觉得这是爱而非厌恶。”之后，K姓麻瓜向笔者讲述那三件充满爱意的小事，十分有力地证明了照片中世纪之吻的真实性。

然而，当时在场的某位巫师却并不认同K姓麻瓜的说法。“这是彻头彻尾的假照片！假新闻！”就职于美国魔法部的蒂娜‧戈德斯坦女士言语激动，恨不得把记者递给她的照片撕个粉碎。“当时我也那儿，他们只是轻轻拥抱了一下而已，毕竟兄弟的亲情（戈德斯坦女士着重说出这个词）没法割断。他们兄弟俩互相讨厌对方，那次我和纽特潜入你们的魔法部执行某项保密任务时被忒修斯发现了，他竟然施咒用堆积成山的书来阻止我们！”在记者指出一些疑点时，戈德斯坦女士更加愤怒了：“那称不上是阻止是什么意思？那堆书都要向我们砸来了！要不是那家伙没有设防，我也不能轻而易举把他捆绑在椅子上，和纽特一起去…….完成我们的保密任务。总之，纽特一点儿也不喜欢忒修斯，他和我说，把他哥哥绑在椅子上是他最想做的事。”

本着追寻事情真相的伟大目标，笔者决定亲自到巴黎的拉雪兹神父公墓进行实地调查。自从魔法事件发生后，当地的记忆注销指挥部门本该消除周边麻瓜对此的记忆，然而当笔者到达时，当地的拾荒麻瓜竟突然冲过来，称对当时的事情印象极其深刻。“老天爷啊，终于有人肯相信我的话了！什么？你在问当时有没有两个男的在打啵儿？哎哟，实在是有损市容！当时那个稍矮一些的先生说完‘我早就站好队’后，稍高一点儿的先生就紧紧抱住他，随后他们就…那啥了。”

在此恳请读者放心，笔者已经对该名麻瓜实施遗忘咒，同时也对广大读者予以警告：去美国旅行或者探亲一定要慎重使用魔法，毕竟美国魔法国会的执行能力是如此的低下。

言归正传，忒修斯对弟弟隐藏多年的爱恋终于在战后通过最浪漫的方式表达出来，这份感情并非无迹可寻。众所周知，忒修斯·斯卡曼德作为战争英雄、傲罗办公室负责人，抓捕的黑巫师不胜其数，傲罗同事一致认为其做事雷厉风行，为人正直坚毅，几乎没有任何缺点。然而这样一个铁骨铮铮的魔法部人才也有其致命的软肋，那就是他的弟弟——著名的神奇动物学家——纽特·斯卡曼德。

“忒修斯对他人的关心永远伴随着实质性行动，他绝对不是什么只会说大空话的家伙。”不愿透露姓名的傲罗先生说，“纽特无疑是他最关心的人，比如说，他寄信两种类型最多，有关傲罗工作的内容和给弟弟的信。如果没有外勤任务，忒修斯一般都会待在办公室里处理公务，而只要他挪开屁股走去电梯，我们都知道他是去野兽办公室——哦对，就是纽特工作的地方。”傲罗先生挠挠鼻子，继续给我们透露更多信息。“不过说来也奇怪，神奇动物管理控制司的接线员是我表妹，她说忒修斯去那儿从来都不会直接找纽特，而是和其他人闲聊，当然了，说的都是关于他老弟的事情，比如说纽特最近上班感觉怎么样啊，他又要去哪里寻找神奇物种啊诸如此类的话题。总之，他和那部门的人都熟得很，我表妹说他们举行部门派对还会请‘傲罗办公室的忒修斯’去参加呢。”

尽管在麻瓜世界，对两个个体产生的情感有诸多限制和禁止，但在魔法世界，我们推崇自由恋爱。爱是伟大且平等的。综合多位受访者的谈话内容，想必读者们对事情真相也有自己的答案。斯卡曼德兄弟的禁忌之恋究竟缘起何时，笔者在此先卖个关子，若想进一步了解，敬请期待下一期的《巫师周刊》。


	2. 《女巫周刊》：Gay or European？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配合bgm ：There,Right There! 食用更佳
> 
> 本篇由特约记者芭比塔·斯基特报道

作为《女巫周刊》年度人物的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，是让黑巫师闻风丧胆的傲罗办公室主任，也毫无疑问是让万千女巫为之疯狂的梦中情人。

长期购买本刊的读者想必还记得，在先前的周刊中，我们曾开展一项“你最想使用迷情剂的对象”的投票。数据统计后得出，夺得冠军的正是斯卡曼德先生，投票下方还有许多匿名留言，看了只叫人脸红耳赤。为了关爱儿童健康成长，我们还不得不把个别留言抹掉，实在是让人可惜。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德是傲罗办公室主任，是战争英雄，更是魔法界的骄傲。但给众多荣誉施一个驱散咒，斯卡曼德先生只是一个巫师，一个有血有肉、情感丰满的人。然而令人遗憾的是，尽管仰慕者不在少数，斯卡曼德先生似乎乐于保持单身状态，甚至不存在半点花边新闻。秉着探索创新精神，我们在此以一个全新角度抛出猜测：斯卡曼德先生苦僧式的感情空白是否隐瞒其真实取向或是其他不为人知的真相？

忒修斯·斯卡曼德，他是gay还是欧洲人？

“忒修斯是gay还是欧洲人？这是什么鬼问题！”不愿意透露姓名的傲罗小姐说。“我用我在古灵阁的全部身家向你保证，忒修斯绝对是英国人，所以你说后面那个问题还用问吗？”至于记者问到前面那个问题时，傲罗小姐开始支支吾吾：“呃…这个…忒修斯…他当然是直的！”她坚定地点头。当记者指着斯卡曼德先生办公桌上的奇怪植物时，傲罗小姐又恢复之前犹豫不绝的样子。“她喜欢养各种动物和植物，满意了吗？她！”

但另一位不愿意透露姓名的傲罗先生却给了截然不同的回答：“哦，那个啊，那是忒修斯从他弟弟那儿没收的，本来拿上来的是只鸟，但不知怎的又换成这株草。小声告诉你们，记得给我名字打码！忒修斯也不知道那盆是什么东西，但绿油油的叶子倒挺香的，所以我们也没多说。”说着话时，傲罗先生又深呼吸口气，似乎整个人都迅速放松了下来，沉醉在迷人惬意的香气中。“不过话又说回来，说是没收，但当时忒修斯看上去还挺高兴的，可能是猜到我们之后会给他变出个生日蛋糕吧，说到这个，我跟你们说那个蛋糕啊……”

傲罗先生又说了十多分钟笔者认为价值还没家养小精灵的布袋衣服大的废话，想必大家都知道为什么魔法部效率低下了。

后来，我们有幸在电梯上偶遇刚开完发布会的英国魔法部部长托奎尔·特拉弗斯。

“这是哪门子的问题，忒修斯当然是欧洲人了，斯卡曼德家族可是英国有名的纯血家族之一。gay？忒修斯专注于工作，我想他需要假期去放松，你知道，变gay一点。不过现在局势紧张啊，傲罗办公室的人已经很久没有放过假了。”部长先生面带倦意，轻轻叹了口气。“但是撇开工作不谈，作为朋友，我衷心希望忒修斯永远都是gay。”在记者善意地提醒部长先生这个词还有另一种意思时，他怒斥了一众记者，并且头也不回地走出电梯。

在感受到部长先生强烈的敌意后，我们不得不离开魔法部，所幸的是，斯卡曼德夫人愿意接受我们简单的小采访。

“你们知道，质疑一个人的身份是很不礼貌的事情。”斯卡曼德夫人冷冷地说，凌厉的目光又悄悄柔和下来。“不过，看在你们还算诚恳的份上，我既往不咎。忒修斯当然是欧洲人。下一个问题是什么。gay？噢，又一个可笑的问题！你们到底是什么野鸡报纸？”在记者详细介绍本周刊的背景和宗旨后，斯卡曼德夫人依然不屑一顾。“那我就清楚地告诉你们，我的儿子直得不行，可以说是整个魔法界最直的男人！他都不知道交了多少任女朋友了，而且每一任都是好女孩！他们肯带着纽特一起去玩，你有见过小情侣肯带着弟弟一起去见识世面的吗？噢，有一次兄弟俩很晚才回来，睡前还在说麻瓜的动物园有多么刺激。”

斯卡曼德夫人不肯再透露更多消息，但笔者认为，这位优雅的女士果然天真无邪，而且给予儿子无限的信任。试问各位读者，你们约会的时候愿意带上对方的家人一起吗？

下一位受访者是霍格沃茨魔法学校的教授阿不思·邓布利多先生，他一般不会同意接受任何媒体采访，但当听到我们的问题时，他看上去饶有兴致，转身冲我们露出一个迷死人的、笔者认为绝对可以获得最迷人微笑奖的笑容。“gay or european，有什么影响吗？”他说罢便幻影移形离开了，留下满地的荷尔蒙。

就在我们认为这个问题要归于无解时，本刊获得了一次采访年度人物的机会，也就是说，忒修斯·斯卡曼德可以亲自回答这个问题。当然，面对一个业务水平高超的傲罗，我们决定还是不要直入主题为好。以下是采访的片段截取。

Q:您在魔法部工作几年了？

A:5年

Q:你的大名是？

A:忒修斯

Q:那你男朋友的名字是？

A:纽特。……等会！不好意思我说错了，我以为你说我的兄弟，纽特是我的兄弟，我的兄弟！


End file.
